


The Infection from Outer Space

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: When spores from an asteroid cause a serious infection within the population, the government orders all infected to be isolated.





	The Infection from Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's WhatIf AU 'Dystopia' challenge

No-one knew for sure where the contamination had come from.  It seemed likely the spores had been brought by an asteroid which had burned up on entering the earth’s atmosphere.  At first the government had stressed there was no risk, that everything was under control, but it soon became apparent this was not true, as those infected failed to respond to medical treatment.

Emergency powers were enacted and anyone with the infection was ordered to go to isolation hospitals.  Strict policies were put in place, restricting the numbers who could meet together in an attempt to restrict the spread of infection.  Suspicion grew as to the whereabouts of those who had been infected, when no-one returned from the hospitals.  But the fear of infection prevented enquiries from being made.

City boundaries were patrolled by heavily armed troops, preventing civilians from entering or leaving without the correct paperwork.  Urgent legislation was passed to ensure resources were concentrated in the cities, those outside having to fend for themselves without assistance.

As part of Section D, Adam and Lucas had been ordered to monitor all communications, and notify the relevant authorities of any potential for disruption of the precarious stability.  They worked tirelessly for nearly two weeks, but then they had been ordered to take a break before they collapsed under the strain.

It was the first time they had been home for some days, and Adam gratefully stripped off, ready for a shower.  As he did so he heard Lucas gasp.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“Have you seen your back?” Lucas replied.

“No,” Adam replied.  He went into the bathroom and manoeuvred himself in front of the mirror until he could look at himself.  “Shit!”  He could see the beginning of the tell-tale red weals on his back, which marked the first stage of the infection.  “How bad is it?”

Lucas had followed him into the bathroom.  “There aren’t many marks.”  Adam heard the unspoken ‘yet’.

Lucas threw off his own clothes and turned his back to Adam, who said, “You’re okay.  No marks.”  Adam paused, then said, “You should leave now.  I’ll report myself to the authorities.”

“No!”  Adam was surprised at the vehemence of Lucas’ reply.  “I’m not leaving you.  We have passes.  If we go now we can get out of the city together.”

“But what if I contaminate you?”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.  But we need to go at once.  We can’t take much with us; that would raise suspicions.  Get dressed!”

Hurriedly they pulled on their clothes and filled their pockets with as much food as they thought would go unnoticed.  Lucas slipped a book of poems in his jacket pocket, and Adam filled two bottles with water.  At least no-one would question them carrying water.

Half an hour after they had reached home they were leaving again.  They drove to one of the smaller checkpoints, presented their passes, and left the city.  They had not gone far from the gates when they heard the alarm sound.  Lucas put his foot down.  Fortunately the roads were almost deserted and they were out of range before the firing could begin.

They had not had time to discuss their destination, so, as Lucas drove, Adam said, “Where are you taking us?”

“Roughly north-west,” Lucas replied.  “There seem to be small groups setting up in that area, I’m hoping we can join one of those.”

“We can’t.  Well, I can’t.”

“From what I’ve gathered these groups are treating the infected themselves.  And by taking certain precautions the infection doesn’t seem to be spreading.”

“Why didn’t you report this?”

“Um …”

“Lucas!”

“Because I thought they had a better chance of survival if I didn’t.”

“So does anyone else have any idea of their existence?”

“No.  I made sure not to leave any trace of my searches.  And if we leave our IDs and phones when we abandon the car no-one will find us either.”

Adam nodded.  He knew they only had a limited amount of fuel in the car, and had expected they’d be walking once it ran out.  Manpower was sufficiently stretched no-one would bother following up a couple of rogue agents after a few days, especially if they laid low.

The fuel light came on, but Lucas continued driving until the car finally shuddered and stopped.  They got out, collected the two blankets which were in the car boot, plus a tool kit which was also in there, and began walking.

***

They were fortunate.  After a night spent in the open and a further day’s walking they came across a small group who had taken over an isolated farm.  The woman in charge had looked hard at them, asked a few questions, which, to Adam’s surprise, Lucas had answered truthfully, and then agreed they could stay.  They were allocated a barn and Adam was told to wait there whilst Lucas went to be inducted.

Adam spent an uneasy half an hour waiting for Lucas’ return and was relieved when he finally came back, carrying a large plastic tub and a pair of heavy duty gloves.

“Right,” Lucas said.  “The rules are simple.  We play our part in keeping the community going, which in our case is going to mean a lot of the physical tasks; all of the others are either older or have children.  You are not allowed to go anywhere by yourself – this is for the protection of the younger children who don’t understand who they can and can’t approach.  It is my responsibility to treat your infection, which I must do at least three times a day.”

“Aren’t you at risk?”

“I haven’t caught it yet, so I would seem to have a certain immunity, and they had a good look at my back to be sure.  The greatest risk of transference of the infection occurs when I apply the ointment, hence the gloves.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“I am!”

“One thing which did surprise me,” Adam said.  “Why did you tell Maria who we were and how we knew about the group?  That could have given them the perfect reason to reject us.”

“These groups are based on trust.  We needed to be honest.  Here, each unit cares for the unit members because they love them, be it partners or children.  If we had continued with the attitude of those in the cities, doing everything for self-preservation, including lying about who we were, they wouldn’t have accepted us.”

“Yes, I understand.”  Adam thought for a moment.  “This thing I’ve got, it’s going to get worse, isn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so.  But we are going to fight it together.”

“Thank you.”

Lucas looked around the barn they were in, and then out into the farmyard, and said, “And strangely enough, I think we’re in the best place to do so.”

 


End file.
